fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Rogers (Earth-2018)
Appearance Personality Steve is one of the most worthy beings in the universe. He believes all deserve a second chance, and will easily give up his life to protect the innocent, and protected. Possessing a strong moral code, Steve only fights when necessary, and does not judge anyone, despite their character. He is courageous, and will continue fight even when he knows he cannot win. Steve is a loyal, brave, selfless, and wise man. He is also a good leader. Relationships Iron Man Steve and Tony seem to have a very good relationship. But is currently strained since A Crack In The System where Tony knew Ultron was and kept it a secret from the other Avengers. When it was revealed at the end of the episode Steve tells him that a real leader doesn't act like the way Tony did, nor did Tony's father. And because of his actions Steve quit the Avengers. In Avengers Disassembled Steve returns but at the end leaves again (along with Black Widow, Falcon, and Hulk) because of the way Tony leads the Avengers. In The Ultron Outbreak, Steve and Tony began to put their differences between each other aside and teamed up to defeat Ultron. Dracula In Blood Feud Dracula bit Black Widow as a messenger for Dracula and that he and Captain America both had a good friendship between each other until Dracula used Black Widow as a slave to tell Captain America that the only way to save Black Widow was for Captain America to sacrifice his life until he found out that he'll be able to kill anyone who stops him. At the end of the episode Red Skull made a deal with Dracula to join him in his Cabal. In The Final Showdown Dracula had no choice but to help Captain America defeat Red Skull. Falcon Captain America and Falcon are good friends in Avengers Protocol Part 1 Sam was not wanting to knockout Captain America but realized that he and Red Skull switched bodies to keep Captain America's. It's been revealed in Ghosts Of The Past that Falcon and Captain America did missions together to save the world and took Captain America's side at the end of Avengers Disassembled. At the beginning of The Ultron Outbreak The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Ant-Man, Hulk and Hawkeye attacked Falcon as Ultron while Ant-Man was able to get up close in person and shrunk Falcon to help free him from Ultron's Virus. Bucky Barnes Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been best friends since childhood. When Bucky was transformed into the Winter Soldier he felt guilty and felt as if he had failed him. Black Widow Captain America and Black widow seem to have a certain level of trust in each other. In "Blood Feud" Rogers expressed great concern when she nearly became a full fledged vampire. As seen in "Adapting to Change" she trusts him enough to recruit him on a covert S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. In " Saving Captain Rogers" she has shown a level of concern for him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: The Super Soldier Serum metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions, giving him superhuman physical and mental attributes. The serum completely healed all of his disorders, disabilities, infections and bodily damages within a few minutes upon injection and has a permanent effect on the human biology. ** Superhuman Strength: Steve possesses a high degree of superhuman strength, though not quite the level of Thor or the Hulk. He has shown to be able to easily overpower other superhuman beings such as Atlanteans (who can lift over 4 tons), Vampires (who possess the strength of a hundred warriors) and even match strength with people far above Spider-Man's level physically. He has supported and lifted tens of tons of concrete, stopped a giant truck from leaning over, briefly slowed down a building from falling on a village, flipped a giant water tank, lifted a fully filled bus by himself, and has fought and kept up with stronger opponents. The serum that gave Steve superhuman mental and physical attributes could possibly get stronger as Steve ages, and he has been able to grapple and push back Thor, as well as many other opponents on the latter's tier. Aside from raw strength, he as shown enough power in his hits to create a massive shock wave, punch through a thick metal wall, and even stun opponents on Hulk's level of resilience. The strength also extends to his legs, allowing to leap tens of meters into the air and hundreds of meters inn a single leap. ** Superhuman Mobility: Steve can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He has even dodged attacks from being with inhuman levels of speed due to his instantaneous reaction time and great dexterity. His reflexes, speed agility are enhanced beyond the natural physical limits of the peak of human potential, allowing him to perform feats of acrobatics and gymnastics with great ease. ** Superhuman Resilience: Steve's skin, bones, and bone tissues are vastly denser and harder than non-enhanced humans, which makes him incredibly durable. He has survived hundreds to even thousands foot falls, powerful energy blasts, taken gunshots with no more than a cut. He is also highly resilient to fatigue. Steve has taken blows that would fatally injure, or kill a peak human from incredibly superhumanly strong opponents such as Thanos, Super Adaptoid, Hyperion, etc. ** Advanced Healing Factor: Steve's body is capable of regenerating and repairing itself at an accelerated rate, though it seems unlikely that he can regrow limbs or any missing body parts. This healing factor makes him very difficult to kill, as he can survive many forms of physical trauma, even from beings of superhuman physical attributes. ***'Containment Immunity:' Steve's healing factor also renders him nearly immune to all diseases, toxins, and poisons. ***'Advanced Longevity:' Captain America's healing factor allows his cells to regenerate at rapid levels, thus allowing him to maintain his youth at an advanced level. This is seen when he managed to handle a blast from the Time Stone. ** Enhanced Mental Capacity: Steve possesses an advanced intellectual capacity, photographic memory as well as super-fast mental processing rate. He can come up with complex strategies, tactics & fighting styles with extreme ease & can even process most of Iron Man's intellectual sayings. Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: He is the best hand-to-hand combatant in the Avengers, and he knows the weaknesses of his Avengers teammates fighting styles, and is even aware of his own weaknesses. Steve knows over 50 martial arts and fighting techniques, and masters in each one of them, making him an excellent and nearly unchallenged combatant. * Master Strategist: Using his superhuman intelligence, he is able to come up with complex strategies which are too difficult to understand at first. He can even use such an ability to mimic fighting styles and learn opponent's weaknesses. * Military Protocols: During his time with the Howling Commandos, he was a master of military tactics & strategies. Even after quitting the Avengers & becoming a top-class agent of S.H.E.I.L.D., he led may covert spec ops missions without any difficulties. He is also one of the few to understand the Red Skulls's extremely complex plans, which revolve around military strategies & his mastery over war tactics. *'Weapons Proficiency:' He is capable of using weapons such as his unique shield, Hawkeye's Bow, and Iron Man's repulsors. It can be assumed he is proficient with military grade weapons among other types of weapons. *'Expert Vehicular Driver/Rider:' Captain America is capable of maneuvering advanced vehicles like the Aven-jet and sky-cycles. As seen in "Downgraded" he is a trained horse rider. In Ultimates he is capable of using his own personal motorcycle for combat purposes. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Rogers is capable of throwing and ricocheting his shield with perfect accuracy. He can also use it for defensive, offensive uses such as melee and ranged purposes. *'Expert Marksman:' Captain Rogers can use weapons such as his shield, Hawkeye's bow and trick arrows, and Iron Man's repulsors with amazing accuracy. *'Indomitable Will:' He has enough willpower to control the Power Prism, with the help of Ant-Man's power amplifier. It took the power of a rare, supposedly fool-proof mind control procedure from the 1940's used by Baron Helmut Zemo, then eventually broke free. *'Professional Artist:' As seen in The New Guy, he is a talented artist while speaking to Hawkeye. History Appearances Trivia *Roger Craig Smith reprises his role as Cap. Gallery Category:Avengers Category:Charecters Category:Heroes